lastarrivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Game FAQ
The FAQ Please submit questions via email arrival.mods@gmail.com Character Questions *What characters do you accept? Last Arrival is open to both fandom and original characters. Fandom characters have to be directly from their canons only. **Do you allow duplicate characters? Yes and no. If the canon is significantly different, then yes, we will. This is going to be primarily up to the application team. *Do my characters keep their powers? Only if you want to count them as a mutation. They each then have to come with their own special price. Otherwise characters are stripped of all of their extraordinary powers. *Do mutations have to be registered? In game laws, yes. Non-registered characters will have to be cleared with the mods for good reason. In short expect that most characters need to be registered. **Why? Because you'd be dead if it weren't for Alpha and he wants to make sure you all place nice. While the rule is oppressive and his whims sometimes wild, Alpha has preserved life in the city. He isn't actively looking for people unless given reason to do so. As far as Alpha is concerned, unless you flaunt disobeying him, amuse him, or he likes you, you aren't worthy of his attention. *What memories can I have? Your character can have any memories from their past going back 20 years or less. Your characters memories are going to have a chance to play a role in the plot, so please poke the mods if you've got an idea. **What about my memories? The world around you looks very dull. There isn't a lot of variation in color, building styles, creatures, or anything really aside from sometimes freakish mutations. As the characters remember what happened in the City and as your characters remember their past, that will change and the world will adapt around them. *How does my character go home? If a character is dropped, it is assumed that they simply remembered enough to go home. Otherwise, you're there till the final plot arch wraps up. *Do we age? Yes *Can there be pregnancies? Not at this time. *Where do babies come from? The cat brings them... *Do people die? Yes. Please see the Rules. **What happens when people die? They turn into Pyreflies ***So there are no bodies? Nope. *What happens to my body part if I get hurt? If the person who left it is still alive, then the body part sticks around. Same for blood or anything else. Once they die, however, Pyreflies. *Can I get sick? Sort of. Mutations can make people ill and wounds can fester and get infected. But there aren't any illnesses yet. Game Questions *What is a Plot Character? Last Arrival started out as an original character only game between a few people. The characters that were invented during the trial run for Last Arrival are mostly going to remain with it. These characters are actually from the City itself and from the world that your characters have been taken to. They will have key points of the plot to play out and help guide the game along the story line that's been written. **Are Plot Characters mods? Not always. It's best to use the moderator contact if you've got an exact question *Can Player Characters make Plots? Yes! We encourage it. If you'd like moderator help, just ask us and we will do what we can. We also encourage players to get involved in the main plot if they want to. *What is currency like? Depends on the merchant. Usually barter or trade. There's no official currency of the city. *What is transportation like? Most people walk or have bikes of some sort. There are wheeled vehicles, but they tend to break down a lot. *What happens when you get to the city? The cart will drop you off in front of Fort Alpha (yes, he's that vain). You will be herded into the registration line, checked out, and sent on your merry way. *Where do we live? You'll find a place in the City Center. Maybe, one day you'll be able to afford some Southern Hospitality. *Do we need jobs? Jobs can be hand waved if you like, however, if you want to open up a shop you have to put an IC application through to Alpha. If you'd like a job in an established business, all you need to do is ask the player to see if they're hiring. *Do we have utilities? Yes. Electricity, a wireless network (that's how your tablets work), and water. Nicer houses have nicer things, obviously *What does the sky look like? It's cloudy at all times. There is night and day, but you don't really see the sun or the stars. *Is there weather? Yup, but good luck predicting it. It's basically an AU version of Ohio's weather with a roulette wheel.